A sick day
by Abby254
Summary: Vanilla gets sick and Cherry, Vick, Violet, Gabu, Flara and Cream are going to help her get better.


It was one Summer day in Mobius and Vector was going to take his sons, Argyle and Rector fishing. "Okay, boys. Ya'll ready to go fishing?" Vector asked his sons. Argyle and Rector nodded their heads. Vector smiled and looked back at his wife, Vanilla and his daughter, Cherry.

He waved at them and Vanilla and Cherry waved back at him. Vector got into the car with his twin boys and drove out of the driveway and drove off. Vanilla and Cherry walked back inside the house. Cherry noticed something odd about her mother. She looked a little pale and the top of her muzzle was a little red.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Cherry asked with a concern look and voice. Vanilla looked at Cherry with her gentle smile nodded. "Yes, Cherry. I'm fine, sweetie." Vanilla responded. Cherry didn't look too convinced about what her mother said. "Tell you what, how about I'll make a special breakfast for us? Sound good, Cherry pie?" Vanilla asked.

Cherry managed a little smile and nodded. She walked into the living room and saw her Digimon friend, Vick the baby Veemon. He was sitting on the couch bottle feeding their Pokemon friend, Flara the baby Fennekin. She was wearing a diaper like Vick, but, she was only 5 weeks old. She really enjoyed having Vick as a parent.

They were both watching a cartoon show, or at least, Vick was. Flara was too focused on drinking the bottle of warm milk. Vick was 6 months older than Flara and was a natural at taking care of her. Cherry smiled at the 2 friends and decided to sit next to them. Cherry was enjoying watching the cartoons.

A few minutes later, Vanilla, Cherry, Vick, and Flara were having pancakes, orange juice, eggs, bacon for breakfast. After they ate, Cherry were watching more cartoons with Vick. He was holding a sleeping Flara in his arms. While they were watching tv, Vanilla was washing the dishes. She felt dizzy but then, she fell and the glass plate crashed on the ground.

Cherry, Vick and an awaken Flara heard this and ran to the kitchen. Cherry gasped when she saw her mother passed out on the kitchen floor. They ran to her and Cherry noticed that Vanilla's muzzle was even redder than earlier. She felt Vanilla's forehead and gasped.

"What's wrong with your mom, Cherry?" Vick asked. "I... I don't know, Vick. But, she's burning up and badly too! I better call Cream and fast too!" Cherry responded and she ran to the phone. She dialed Cream's number and she started to call them. Cherry was starting to get worried

(At the Prower's house)

The phone was ringing and Cream answered it. "Hello, Prowers residents, this is Cream Prower speaking." Cream responded. The voice was very familiar to Cream. ("Cream?") the voice asked. "Cherritha [Cherry's real name]? What's wrong?" Cream asked her little sister.

("Cream, something's wrong with mother! She passed out and her head is burning up!) Cherry said. "Well, have you called a doctor?" Cream asked. (No! I don't want a doctor! I want my big sister! I need you here ASAP! Please!) Cherry yelled. "Alright, Alright! Calm down and I'll be there in a few minutes." Cream said in her gentle, yet stern voice.

Cream hang up and walked back to her room. Meanwhile, Cherry and Vick picked Vanilla up and walked her to her room and placed her on her bed. The mother rabbit opened her eyes halfway and looked at her youngest daughter and her baby digimon friend. "Cherry? What happened?" Vanilla asked while rubbing her head.

"I don't know, mom. We heard a 'thud' noise from the kitchen and we saw you passed out on the floor. I panicked for a few minutes, then I called Cream and told her about what happened and she said she was coming over in a few minutes." Cherry responded. Then, the doorbell rang and Cherry ran over to the door and opened it up.

She sighed with relief as she knew who was at the door. It was her big sister,Cream and her daughter, Violet with her baby digimon, Gabu the Gabumon. "Hi, Cream! I'm glad you're here! C'mon! Mother is awake." Cherry said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs and into Vanilla's bedroom where the mother rabbit was laying on.

Cream got out of Cherry's grip and walked over to her mother's bed and examined Vanilla. Cream placed her hand on Vanilla's head. "Hmm... Well, you were right, Cherry. Mother is burning up. Do you have any thermometers here?" Cream asked. Vick nodded and ran downstairs to the kitchen with Gabu following him. Vick looked through one of the drawers and found a thermometer and the 2 baby digimon ran back upstairs.

Once they got back into Vanilla's bedroom, Vick hand Cream the thermometer. She placed the thermometer into Vanilla's mouth. A minute later, she pulled it out and looked at it. She left the room and walked downstairs. Cherry and Violet looked at each other with confused looks and followed Cream downstairs. Once they got into the kitchen, they saw Cream pulling out a pot and pulled out a can of chicken soup.

"Who's that for, mommy?" Violet asked confused. "It's for grandma, sweetie." Cream responded. Cherry and Violet gasped. "Is mother sick, Cream?" Cherry asked with a worried voice. Cream looked at Cherry's worried face. She couldn't stand seeing her little sister worried. Both Cherry and Vanilla have a very strong mother and daughter bond. Even more than Cream and Vanilla did.

So, if something happens to Vanilla, Cherry couldn't help but to worry about her mother. Vick couldn't leave Cherry alone so, he stays with her. Cherry walked back upstairs and walk into her mother's room. She saw Vanilla asleep. But, she must've heard Cherry because, she opened her eyes halfway and looked at her. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" Vanilla asked.

"Cream said your sick. So, I want to stay right here and wait till you get better, mom!" Cherry responded as she grabbed a chair and put right next to Vanilla's bed and sat in it. Vanilla chuckled a little. A few minutes later, Cream walked in with a bowl of warm chicken soup. "Here. Give mother this bowl of soup. It should help her get better. But, blow on it first. It's still warm." Cream said as she gave Cherry the bowl of soup.

Violet came in with a glass of water. Gabu and Vick followed her. "Here, mommy said to give grandma this glass of water to help her too!" Violet said as she handed Cherry the water. The 2 rabbits and Gabu left the room and left Cherry and Vick alone with Vanilla. Cherry grabbed a spoon full of the soup and blew on it like Cream said. Then, she put it to Vanilla's mouth. Vanilla smell the soup. She opened her eyes halfway and saw it.

She opened her mouth as Cherry fed her the soup. This kept up for a little bit. After the soup was gone, Cherry gave Vanilla the glass of water which she got and drank it up. She gave Cherry the empty glass and layed back down and fell asleep. Cherry put her finger to her lips tell Vick to be quiet. Then, the 2 friends left Vanilla's room to let her rest for awhile.

When they got downstairs, they saw Violet and Gabu sitting on the couch watching their favorite cartoons and Flara was laying on Violet's lap asleep. Vick joined them as Cherry walked into the kitchen. She saw Cream cooking something for lunch. She walked over with the dishes and placed them on the counter. "Hmm. I guess mother enjoyed her soup?" Cream asked with a little bit of an amused tone in her voice.

Cherry nodded. "Yeah. Now, she's taking a nap." Cherry responded. "Good. She needed it." Cream said. "What is wrong with grandma, mommy?" Violet asked. "Well, sweetheart. Grandma caught a cold, so she won't be doing anything other than staying in bed today. She has a high temperature." Cream responded. Cherry gasped. She didn't realized that her mother was this sick.

"Will she get better, Cream?" Cherry asked. Cream nodded. "Of course, Cherry! Remember when you got a cold?" Cream asked. Cherry nodded. "Yeah! It was boring staying in bed and have nothing to do." Cherry said. "So, are we going to spend the night here, Mrs. Cream?" Gabu asked. "Just until mother gets better, Gabu." Cream responded.

Later that evening, Cherry, Vick, Violet, Gabu and Flara walked into Vanilla's bedroom and saw the elder rabbit sitting up in bed reading her book. She noticed the girls with their Digimon and Pokémon friends standing next to her bed with concern looks. "Are you feeling better, grandma?" Violet asked Vanilla. Vanilla smiled and nodded.

"Yes, dear. Nearly. Thanks for checking on me." Vanillar esponded with her gentle smile. Then, Violet and Cherry got on the bed and hugged Vanilla gently. "Violet! Cherry! I don't want y'all to get sick yourselves, sweethearts." Vanilla reminded. They both look up at Vanilla and smiled. "We don't mind, mother." Cherry responded and rubbed her head in her mother's chest.

"All I want is for you to get better." Cherry said as her eyes closed. Vanilla looked at her and tears formed in her eyes and she smiled. Just like her big sister, Cream, Cherry has a really great heart. She always cared for others when they needed it. 10 minutes later, Cream came into the door. "Violet? Gabu? C'mon, it's time for bed-!" Cream was cut off by what she saw.

She saw Vanilla holding Violet in one of her arms. She was sleeping soundly. Cherry was leaning against Vanilla's side sleeping as well. Even the bill of her purple cap was on the side of her head instead of the back. Vanilla wrapped her other arm around her. Gabu was curled up in Vanilla's lap like a puppy, Vick was sleeping in Cherry's lap and Flara was sleeping on Vanilla's pillow. Cream walked in and Vanilla saw her face.

"Mother. I don't think it's a good idea to let the kids sleep with you-!" Vanilla raised her hand to cut Cream off. "It's okay, Cream dear. The children are fine where they are. They wanted to make sure I was okay." Vanilla said. Cream smiled and grabbed the chair and pulled it over to Vanilla's bed and sat next to her. Vanilla sighed happily.

"Hm, hm. Oh, Cream. Cherry remindes me of you when you were little. She was always willing to help her friends and family out with anything." Vanilla said. Cream smiled. She was proud of her little sister. She gently rubbed Cherry's cheek back and forth. Cream heard some noise and noticed that her mother was sleeping on the pillow and that Flara was on the side of her now.

Cream smiled and gently grabbed the covers and placed over them. Cream sat back down and turned the lamp off. She placed her arms on the bed and rested her head on them and she fell asleep. The next morning, Vector and his boys walked in the house. Vector walked to their bedroom and opened the door slowly and quietly knowing Vanilla was still asleep.

He peekedinside and smiled. He saw Cream, Cherry, Vick, Violet, Gabu and Flara sleeping with Vanilla. He closed the door quietly and went to the kitchen where Argyle and Rector were. "Did you wake them up, dad?" Argyle asked. Vector shook his head. "No. I think we should let them sleep for a little bit longer." Vector responded with a smile and then left the kitchen.

Hope y'all enjoy. Read and Review. Thank you!

Violet belongs to CandiCindy

Cherry and Rector belong to me

Sonic characters belong to Sega

Argyle belongs to Archie Comics


End file.
